Moving Forward
by Sara1991
Summary: This is the sequel to Moving On and this one is Ryou/Ichigo. After a tragic accident and other contributing factors Ichigo and Masaya were never quite the same and Masaya changed…for the worse. Because of these changes Ichigo soon falls out of love with him and in love with Ryou. Romance. Hurt/Comfort & Tragedy
1. Prolog

**Moving Forward**

* * *

 **Prolog!**

* * *

It has been four years since Ichigo had moved in with Masaya and three years since she saw any of her friends; Masaya keeps her locked in their two bedroom apartment all day, every day…except for holidays when they see their families.

Ichigo and Masaya were now twenty one and still engaged; she grew her hair out, per his request and he got a buzz cut, which she hates.

Three and a half years ago, tragedy struck when Ichigo's son, Poptart, was hit by a truck; he died instantly on the spot. Masaya was supposed to be watching him, but instead he left the door open and the kid, as he started calling him, got out and yeah…

When Ichigo got home that day she couldn't stop asking why, why he would let their son out of his sight for even one second.

Do you know what he replied with?

"That thing was not my son. He was a product of you and _him_." Masaya said with spite in his voice.

She tried to leave him after that, but he made sure she couldn't leave him; he moved her out of that area and to England, only coming back for Thanksgiving and Christmas.

But one day she escaped…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1!**

* * *

 **Two Months Ago:**

"What the hell is wrong with you, Ichigo? Why do you seem so down all the freaking time?" Masaya asked angrily.

"You got our son killed." Ichigo said softly, afraid.

"Not our son; _your_ son! That thing was not my child; it was _his_ and you know it! Neither of us are blonde, Ichigo. Not only that, but he had _his_ face! And as for me getting him killed, no; I didn't make him walk out that door, into the middle of the street. And I sure as hell didn't make that driver completely run him down with his truck!" Masaya said smacking Ichigo across the face.

"Masaya..." Ichigo muttered.

"Damnit Ichigo! See what you made me do? Why do you make me do that to you? Now, now; behave yourself and that won't happen again." Masaya warned strictly.

"Yes Masaya." Ichigo said softly standing up.

"Now, I'm going to hang out with some friends for about, say two hours. When I get home I expect a hot dinner ready for me when I get back. Let's say a chicken dinner. See you after awhile." Masaya said waving as he walked out the door.

 **Present Time:**

So that went on for two more months and several months before that before Ichigo decided she had had enough; she missed her family, her friends and even Ryou, especially Ryou.

Masaya had just beat the crap out of Ichigo again because she had forgotten she wasn't supposed to mention Poptart anymore and she had said something.

"I expect dinner to be done and hot by the time I get home or you know what'll happen. I'll be back in four hours. See you then. Bye love." Masaya said leaving the house.

Ichigo had called the girls and asked them to come get her after packing all of her "shit" as Masaya put it.

They arrived two hours after she had called them and finished helping her pack her stuff and then they left ten minutes before Masaya arrived home.

 **With Ichigo and the Girls:**

Ichigo was cleaning and packing up her stuff when she heard a knock at the door.

"Ichigo, are you in there?" She heard one of the girls call.

The girl who called was none other than Mint, who had been really worried about Ichigo, but certainly never showed it.

"Just a second!" Ichigo called as she tripped over a rug.

When she managed to get to the door and open it the girls just stared in shock at the girl who stood in front of them.

"Ichigo, what happened? Are you ok? Masaya really did that to you?" Lettuce asked worried while Pudding asked furiously.

"I'm ok…now. Yes, Masaya did this; he's been very abusive, verbally, mentally and emotionally since I moved in with him. Since he figured out Poptart wasn't his." Ichigo said softly.

"I'm sorry Ichigo about all that and especially for what happened to Poptart." Zakuro said hugging Ichigo.

"We heard about it on the news. We were a bit shocked we didn't hear from you after it happened. But now I guess we know why you didn't tell us. You couldn't could you?" Berry asked as she and all the girls piled in for a group hug.

"No. I'm soo sorry. I shouldn't have let him control me like he did and like I did, but I didn't know what to do. I've been so lonely and I've missed you guys soo much!" Ichigo cried into the hug.

"We missed you too. So did the guys; Pie and Tart came back; Kish refuses to come back unless you become his bride." Pudding said as they broke apart.

"Yeah, that's sounds like him, but I'm not interested in him, not in that way anyways." Ichigo said softly.

"They're not the only ones to come back…Ryou came back as well." Mint said in a teasing tone of voice.

"Mint!" Ichigo exclaimed turning red in the face.

So for the next hour and a half or so they continued to pack and threw everything into a moving van that the girls brought.

Ichigo's parents were so happy she was moving back they even said that she could move back in with them.

Zakuro and Mint drove in the moving truck while Ichigo went with Lettuce, Pudding and Berry; she was super happy to be going home and to be away from him. Ichigo even called the cemetery and had them move Poptart to the graveyard her family members were buried in. Because Masaya takes no responsibility for Poptart she didn't need his permission to have _her_ son moved to another location; her parents offered to pay any and all fees it would cost to move him.

 **Four Hours Later: With Masaya:**

"Ichigo, sweetie I'm home. Ohh, I don't smell dinner. Didn't I tell you to have it done by the time I got back? I guess you didn't learn your lesion yet, did you? Ichigo? Ichigo, where the hell are you? What the hell is this?" Masaya asked pissed off as he found a not that Ichigo had left for him.

 _Dear Masaya,_

 _I've decided that I can't live or be with you anymore. So therefore I have decided to leave you. Don't bother coming to look for me; though I'm sure you know where I went. When I get home I will be filing a restraining order against you and I also called the police and told them everything, and I mean everything; that means all the abuse and what happened with Poptart. I don't know if they'll be able to do anything because it's been almost a year now, but I let them know. Also now I'm not alone anymore; I have my family and my friends. Well with all that said I hope you never find a girl who you can hurt like you hurt me. I hope you live alone and have a sad miserable life for the rest of your life. If you do find someone by any chance I hope she's/he's stronger than I ever was and can either defend themselves or just plain. Bye and good riddance Masaya._

 _Forever Free,_

 _Ichigo Momomiya._

After he read that Masaya was steaming mad; his face was red and if it were possible steam would've been coming out of his ears.

"Why that little whore; she'll regret the day she left me! What the fuck do you pigs want?!" Masaya yelled as police came bursting through the door.

"Masaya Aoyama, you're under arrest for the murder of Poptart Momomiya. And before you say anything we have proof, your handprints on the boys back from being shoved." The police said as Masaya tried to make a run for it.

Masaya got a little ways away, but eventually was caught by the police and was thrown in prison; no trial needed with all the evidence they had. That and the fact that Masaya had called the judge noting but a retarded redneck hick who didn't know his face from his ass.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Ichigo had moved back home and she was just sitting at the park when Ryou came running up to her as fast as he could.

"Ichigo!" He yelled causing her to look up.

"Ryou; it's so good to see you…and hear your voice! I've missed you so much!" Ichigo cried as they hugged.

"Why didn't you come see me when you got here? What happened to your face?" Ryou asked noticing the healing bruises on her face and then her neck.

"I didn't think you wanted to see me anymore…not after how it was at Keiichiro's and Zakuro's wedding…" Ichigo said softly.

"Damnit Ichigo! Don't you get it yet; I love you!" Ryou yelled shocking Ichigo.

"Wh-what? why didn't you say something before?" Ichigo asked and then it hit her…like a ton of bricks…"never mind, I remember why…" Ichigo mumbled.

"Ichigo, was Poptart mine?" Ryou asked; he had heard about what had happened in the news.

Ichigo just looked down at her feet, "…yes…he was yours…but Masaya was so sure he wasn't; said he got a DNA test proving he was his. But after…after he-he…" Ichigo couldn't take it and fell to the ground in tears at the memory of her son being killed.

"Ichigo, its ok…you don't have to finish." Ryou said as he sat down next to her and comforted her.

"No, it's not ok. I found out Poptart was yours when the autopsy was performed…that and all the other times Masaya said he knew he was yours…but he wouldn't let us leave. And instead one day he left the door open and Poptart got out and got hit by a truck! I'm sooo sorry Ryou!" Ichigo cried into Ryou's chest.

"It's ok Strawberry, its ok." Ryou said holding onto her tightly while soothing her the best he could.

After a little bit she passed out and he carried her back to the café where he called her parents to let them know she was ok.

 _"Hello, Momomiya residence, Sakura speaking."_ Sakura, Ichigo's mother said answering the phone.

"Yes hi, Mrs. Momomiya. I don't know if you remember me, but my name is Shirogane Ryou; I was Ichigo's boss a few years back at the café." Ryou said politely.

 _"Oh yes, I remember you; you were Poptart's real father. Yes, our Ichigo told us about that night. Said for the longest time she didn't know what she felt in her heart. Man, I wish she would've chosen you. Maybe my daughter wouldn't have been beaten so badly and our Poptart would still be alive today…*Sigh* Anyways, Ichigo isn't here right now; I can leave her a message if you'd like."_ Sakura said politely while her husband fussed in the background.

"No…actually I just called to let you know I ran into Ichigo at the park; we talked and she told me all that happened. She broke down and started crying; she cried herself to sleep. Don't worry; she's fine. She's sleeping in my guest room at the café. I just called so that you wouldn't worry." Ryou said simply as Keiichiro came through the door.

 _"Oh thank you so much Ryou. Do you think you could watch her for a few hours; Shintaro and I were planning on going out tonight. if Ichigo is very upset I don't want her to be home alone. I don't know how she'll get; I don't want to worry about her hurting herself."_ Sakura said worried, while pleading.

"Yeah, that's fine; I'll watch over Ichigo for you. When would you like me to bring her home?" Ryou asked.

 _"Well, Shintaro and I will probably be home pretty late…umm…"_ Sakura said mumbling to herself.

'Now I see where Strawberry gets it from…' Ryou thought to himself while he sweatdropped.

"I could bring her home tomorrow if you'd rather." Ryou said to a very distracted Sakura.

 _"Oh that would be great! Have a great rest of the day and night. And thank you for taking such good care of my baby girl!"_ Sakura sang happily on the other end.

 _"And no funny business!"_ Shintaro yelled from god knows where on the other end at his place.

"Ok, have fun tonight and you're welcome; any time." Ryou said as they hung up.

"Ichigo's here? How is she?" Keiichiro asked worried; he had seen her when the girls brought her back; she looked absolutely terrible.

"She cried herself to sleep. Tell me Keiichiro…what the hell did that bastard do to my Ichigo?! Her face looks like hell! And there are bruises on her neck as well!" Ryou yelled pissed off.

"Your Ichigo huh? Are you planning on dating her then?" Keiichiro asked causing Ryou to turn red.

"Well…I plan on properly asking her out when she feels better…now what happened to her?" Ryou asked again.

"I'm not sure you really want to know, but follow me." Keiichiro said leading Ryou down to the lab.

"Ok…these are the x-rays I took when she first got back. According to her…and yes we made sure she told us nothing but the truth…she didn't know that Masaya had broken her ribs because she never went to a doctor for it; he never took her. She had a bruised tailbone…at least three times. He broke her arms a few times according to these x-rays and her ankle. And finally she had nasty, nasty bruises on her face, neck, chest, stomach, legs, back and hips. They are finally starting to heal from what Zakuro and the others have told me." Keiichiro explained.

"Why that goddamn mother fucker! If I ever see him; he'll wish he were dead!" Ryou exclaimed pissed off.

"He's in jail now; so there's really nothing you can do." Keiichiro said calmly.

"Well fine then…I'm going to check up on Ichigo then." Ryou grumbled heading upstairs.

"Oh Ryou…what am I going to do with you?" Keiichiro asked as he headed upstairs as well…


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

* * *

It was about three hours later when Ichigo started to wake up. The first thing she noticed was that she was in the spare room of the café and the second thing she noticed was Ryou sleeping in a chair next to the bed.

'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps; I wonder what he's dreaming about.' Ichigo thought to herself and that's when she noticed some of his bangs fell over his eyes; she had decided it would be ok to just move them to the side.

As soon as she reached out to touch his bangs, Ryou woke up and gently grabbed her wrist.

"Mmmm…Strawberry? How long have you been up" Ryou asked a bit groggy.

"Not long…a few minutes." Ichigo answered honestly.

"How are you feeling?" Ryou asked waking up all the way.

"Ok. Well…I should be headed home; my parents will be worried." Ichigo said swimming her legs over the edge of the bed.

"They're fine; I called them after I brought you here. They…well your mother asked that I watch over you for the night; they were going out for the night and wouldn't be back until late. Your mother is worried about you." Ryou said simply.

"Yeah…I know; they're both worried. But…I'm ok…or I will be after some time. Poptart…he was a smart kid…I guess just like his father; he wouldn't want me to be sad forever. He also wouldn't want me to hurt myself either." Ichigo said with a brave smile.

"He had a good mother at least." Ryou said running his hand over her cheek.

"Sometimes I wonder…I couldn't protect and keep him safe." Ichigo said softly as some tears fell from her eyes.

"It's not your fault; it's Masaya's. And he's just lucky he's in jail. Because if he wasn't I'd go deal with his ass. Get my kid killed and hurt his mother will he?" Ryou asked as he started to talk more to himself then Ichigo.

"Ryou…are you ok?" Ichigo asked snapping Ryou out of his own thoughts.

"Oh yes, I'm fine; I'm sorry. Ichigo…I was going to wait to ask this. But I don't want to wait and lose you again. Strawberry, what I'm asking is, will you give me an actual chance and be with me; be my girlfriend?" Ryou asked looking directly at Ichigo.

With tears in her eyes Ichigo spoke, "I would love to. But would it be ok if we waited a few days to a week or two so that I feel a hundred percent before actually going on a date?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure, I can wait; I've waited this long." Ryou said to a happy looking Ichigo.

"I'm sorry made you wait so long. I'm sorry I was ever with him." Ichigo spoke softly.

"It's ok; you were in love. And that can't be helped. I know; I understand because I loved you for so long and I still do…and I always will." Ryou said holding her hand.

"May I hug you?" Ichigo asked looking at him.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to ask me that? As real love. Not just as a friend or pity." Ryou said hugging her.

Ichigo hugged Ryou back almost right away with tears in her eyes.

"Ryou, I think I love you." Ichigo said into his shoulder.

"I hope that one day that think will turn into know." Ryou replied back holding her tighter.

"I'm sure it will." Ichigo replied smiling.

"I'm sure it will as well." Ryou said as Ichigo pulled him onto the bed with her.

"Ichigo?" Ryou asked uncertain.

"Just lay with me…please." Ichigo pleaded softly laying her head on his chest.

"Ok." Ryou replied simply pulling her to him.

After a few minutes to two fell back to sleep; it's been a long hectic day.

Outside the room, stood Keiichiro; who was leaning against the wall smiling before walking away uttering a single word with a smile.

"Finally."


	5. The End: Just A NOTE

**Note!**

* * *

Decided to end it with the last chapter. will be a new story up for this at a later time when I get some ideas for it. this series will be a trilogy and this next story will be the final story in this series.

I hope you enjoyed the first 2 stories & I will get this new story up when I can.

if anyone has any ideas for a title, I would really appreciate it.

Thanks,

SarT55


End file.
